


Break ups aren't easy, neither is moving on.

by addictedtomtdew8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean dated, he broke it off. You tried moving on but it's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break ups aren't easy, neither is moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just sitting in my documents, so I uploaded it. Trying to decide if I want to make it into something longer. I do not own Dean or Sam. They belong to their respectful owner. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes or errors.

Sam had called you saying he needed your help on a case. You wanted to tell him no, you couldn’t help but you didn’t. Your relationship with Dean may have ended but Sammy was your best friend. You had told him to meet you at your house. 

Even though you guys had broken up about four months ago, it wasn’t any easier today than it had been that fateful day he had told you that he thought it would be better if you guys took some time off of the relationship. You still didn’t understand what went wrong. Standing in front of him and not being able to touch or tell him how you felt, hurt. It felt like something was broken inside of you and every time you looked at him, pieces kept crumbling. 

Dean looked at you and sighed. You could see the sadness if his eyes, and there was nothing you could do to fix it. 

“Do you love him?” He asked.

You gave a chuckle, not out of anything funny, but because he didn’t have any right to ask that. It was none of his business. “No. I want to though. I really do because it would finally mean getting over you, but I can’t. How could I? When I still love you.” 

You shook your head and let out a small sigh. You were just ready to go home. You couldn’t do this anymore. “Can you give me a ride home please?” Those drinks from earlier were starting to take effect. He would have to bring your car back to you tomorrow. 

“Yeah. Let me tell Sammy.” He walked back into the club. You slid into the passenger side of your car. He came out a few minutes later and slid into the driver side.  
Handing him the keys, you buckled your seat belt. He started the car and pulled out, heading toward your house. Your phone rang. Pulling it out of your purse, you glanced at the name and gave a deep sigh. It was Josh. Glancing at Dean, you answered the phone. “Where did you go? “Josh asked in a worried tone. 

“I don’t feel good. I’m going home. I will talk to you tomorrow.” You really didn’t want to talk to him tonight.

“It’s him, isn’t it? ‘He asked. 

“No.” You quickly replied.

“Don’t lie. You are leaving because of him….You’re still in love with him aren’t you?” 

“Josh, please don’t do this.”

“I never even had a chance did I?” 

You shook your head, aware he couldn’t see you before replying. “No.” 

He laughed before asking. “What is so special about him?” 

You looked at Dean and gave a small smile. What was so special about him? Maybe it was the way he looked at you, like you were the only person in the world, that you were something special and beautiful, something he could be proud of. Maybe it was his smile, the way he kissed you on the forehead and told you he loved you. You weren’t sure exactly what it is was, so you said the first thing that came to mind. “Everything.” 

“He broke your heart. How could you still want to be with him?” He asked with an indignant tone.

“Josh stop. I can’t help how I feel. Trust me; I don’t want to be in love with him anymore. I want to love you but I can’t help how I feel. Can we just talk about this in the morning, I’ll call you and we can meet up and talk.” 

Josh laughed before replying. “I don’t want to talk to you. I’m done.”

You felt your eyes start to water as a tear slid down your cheek. You hadn’t wanted to hurt Josh. You really had tried to give him a chance but how can you just ignore the person you loved with everything you had. Dean was your other half, your soul mate. Everything was dull and lifeless without him. Josh hung up the phone; you stared at it for a minute before putting it in your purse. This night had gone from bad to terrible. You really just wanted to go home, get into bed and wallow in your misery. 

Dean pulled up to your house and shut the car off. You quickly wiped the tear from your face. “Thanks Dean. I’ll get the car from you tomorrow.” You took your seatbelt off and got out of the car, very aware he was doing the same thing. You decided to ignore him, pulled out your key and walked up to your house, quickly unlocking the door. Dean followed you and grabbed your arm before you could open the door. 

Turning around, you looked up at him. “What do you want?”

“To know why you are crying.” Dean looked down at you, his face a mask of sadness.

You shook your head no. You couldn’t do this. “Please just leave. Haven’t you hurt me enough?” you ask pleadingly. 

He flinched at your words. “I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that.” 

“Then why did you break up with me? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?” You shouted at him. Angry that he couldn’t just leave you alone.

He gave you a wide eyed look. “Nothing. It wasn’t you. It was me. I was threatened by your relationship with Sam. I shouldn’t have been but I was.” He looked down toward the ground. “I just...I can’t explain it. You didn’t do anything wrong. Ever. You always did everything right.”

You were looking down at the ground, tears pouring down your face. He placed his fingers under your chin and gently applied pressure, making you look up at him. You slowly looked up and looked into his eyes. His fingers gently brushed away the tears as he gave you a sad smile. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. He then slid his hands down until they touched your hips, giving a small tug; your body leaned toward his. You gave a small gasp and he took advantage of it by sliding his tongue into your mouth. You didn’t fight him for dominance; instead you let him control the kiss. You let your eyes flutter shut. You knew that you were going to have to pull away. That this kiss would only end up hurting you more, but your body had other plans. Your hands came up and wrapped around his neck. Eventually your fingers found their way into his hair. He broke apart the kiss to look at you, your eyes opened. He slowly smiled at you before he proceeded to kiss the edge of your mouth and made his way down your jawline. You tilted your head to give him better access. He found that spot on your neck and placed a kiss there. He then sucked on it making you moan out his name.

“Dean…stop. What are you doing?” You slid your hands down from his neck and gave him a little push, backing up as you did. 

“Trying to show you how sorry I am. I should have never broken up with you. I was stupid and never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me.” Dean said pleadingly, his fingers caressing your cheek.

The last few months had been hell. You wanted to believe him. You wanted to forgive him. Being away from Dean hurt more than it would to go through the break up again. 

You slowly nodded your head as you reached up to grab his hand. Giving it a squeeze, you pressed a kiss to Dean’s stubbled cheek. 

“I love you Dean, and I’m willing to give you another chance, but you have to promise me you won’t leave me again.” 

Dean gave you a grin and nodded his head vigorously. “Never again. Cross my heart.”


End file.
